Fudge, Joker and The Watchmen
by Dcfan100
Summary: The Joker tells a RobXRae story that involves fudge and The Watchmen...thus the title. Warning, crack, some ooc moments and cheese! Please Read and Review!


**Just a small story to help me get over my writers block.**

**Disclaimer: Me + Teen Titans = No**

**Warning: Huge amounts of 'ooc' and cheese! **

"Why so serious? HaHa! That line never gets old! Unless you're like me and you've seen the Dark Knight fifty two times! Say, you know what else never gets old? This little tale that I found on the Arkham Asylum grounds…right before they put me in this straight jacket! Ha! So grab a seat, you can use it to whack any one of the psycho's that might decided that they want your head on a platter. LIKE THE ONE RIGHT BEHIND YOU! Oops, only joking, HAHAHA! Anyway, this story is about a man who went crazy and started dressing up like a bat but as that one is a little far fetched I'll just tell you about the other story I found written on the Asylum's bathroom walls!"

Not so long ago where another author wrote another far too often used line.

"Beast Boy put the gun down!" Robin yelled as Beast Boy cowered in the corner aiming a rifle at the very angry Raven with his shaking hand.

"Not until she stands down!" Beast Boy cried in fear. Robin sighed and stepped in front of Raven. The whole team gasped at Robin's stupidity, but Robin was a brave, determined soul, trained by Batman himself, who knew no fear, or maybe he knew no intelligence but either way Robin stood there protecting his green teammate from the team's resident goth.

"Back off" he commanded.

"Go away" Raven growled, with her eyes glowing red. Robin simply stood his ground and recalled a conversation he and Batman had years ago.

_Flashback_

"_You will learn to look death in the face and punch her. You will stand your ground against the scum and villainy of the worst city on earth. The city is afraid of us. The streets are extended gutters and the gutters are full of blood and when the drains finally scab over, all the vermin will drown. The accumulated filth of all their sex and murder will foam up about their waists and all the scum and politicians will look up and shout "Save us!"... and you'll whisper "No."_

"_Bruce, did you just copy that from the Watchmen comic book"_

"_Pff…pfff…no, I mean of course not, maybe…a little" _

_End of Flashback_

Robin realized that if kept standing there, then he was probably gonna die. He and the comedian would die that night, and nobody would care, nobody but…dang, he really needed to stop reading Watchmen.

"Robin! WTF man?!" Cyborg shouted (Not to worry dear readers who are yelling 'How can you put WTF in a K+ story?', well for your information, WTF stands for What the Fudge? So…yeah…it's pretty stupid, but then, half the things I write are) Robin considered his options, then sighed. Quickly he approached Raven and before she could react he pulled her head in an kissed her. Almost instantly, Raven returned to her normal state and stared at Robin with a look of shock on her face.

"What was that about?" she asked quietly.

"I…like you" he said with a large smirk on his face as he started walking towards his room. There was dead silence in the room for awhile until Raven's voice rang through the entire tower

"Robin! WHAT THE FUDGE?"

A little over half an hour later, Robin lay on his bed talking to Speedy over the phone. "Could your attraction to her be any more obvious?" he asked. "I mean, why don't you just kiss her?"

"I did that thirty five minuets ago" Robin said smugly.

"Dude seriously…" Speedy started

"I know, I know…Rorschach sucks" Robin sighed.

"And there you have it! HAHAHAHAHA! Hoped you enjoyed that little work of fiction! But then you've got to ask yourself…was it really fiction? Who knows, I certainly don't! HAHAHA! But then I wouldn't be surprised if it was!"

"Hey! It's Joker! How did he get lose?!"

"Oopsies, time to run! Until next time! HAHAHAHAHA!"

**Well there you have it folks, my strangest story ever! If you've seen or read Watchmen then you'll notice all the references in there and Rorschach doesn't really suck, it's just a quote from what Question said at the end of Question 17#. So anyway, please read and review! Flame if you must but be warned I eat flames for breakfast and then I'll sick Deadpool on you!**


End file.
